Perplexing Pool
The Perplexing Pool is the third and largest area discovered in Pikmin 2 of the four areas in the game, the last being Wistful Wild. It is the most aquatic area in Pikmin 2, with a lot of lakes spread across its length, with two of the holes being submerged, making Blue Pikmin a necessity in these areas. The level contains four holes, seven treasures, and a variety of beasts. Yellow Pikmin are also discovered in this area. The Perplexing Pool is considered a representation of Summer, due to the amount of water (a common Summer activity is swimming) and cicada sounds that can be heard in the background throughout the area. The area is noted to bear a number of striking resemblances to The Distant Spring in the first game, for which reason it can be confidently considered to be the same area of the Pikmin Planet. Despite the similarities, there are some various differences: for example, large parts are missing in the later version, and obstacles such as bridges and gates have been changed. The size of the lake to the west has been changed as well. Also, the small piece of land in the south is now the entrance to the Shower Room and the drain to the lake. The Submerged Castle, located in the farthest reach of the Perplexing Pool, near a Seesaw Block puzzle with the Massage Girdle at the top, is the hardest dungeon in the area, so be careful. General Layout (W.I.P) This area is very simular to The Distant Spring, with a few changes. There is considerably less water here than what is expected, but still contains enough to warrant Blue Pikmin. To the north of the landing site is a grove of hollowed tree stumps, and farther from that is a small clearing with a medium-sized pond even farther. South from the landing site is two large ponds and a corner made of bath-tiles. One of the large ponds can be drained as well. Yellow Pikmin Yellow Pikmin are found here in Pikmin 2. You must navigate around the stumps and use the scales to get to higher elevation. Alternately, if you are skilled enough, you can throw your Pikmin onto the ledge near the bridge to the right of the large stumps, then carefully guide them to building the bridge. Should any Pikmin fall in the water, quickly whistle them back to you. If you wish, you can bypass the Fiery Blowhog. Then, you must fight a Fiery Bulblax with Red Pikmin. After killing the Fiery Bulblax, you have to have your White Pikmin break down a bramble gate with poison pipes inside. The yellow Pikmin are on the other side of this gate. Changes Over Time Additional enemies appear after Day 30. Beady Long Legs appears east of the landing site. It carries no treasure, but instead will drop a great number of 1 pellets, which makes it a quick, effective way of raising more Pikmin, as by now, many should be skilled enough to defeat it with ease. After Day 10, Dwarf Bulbears will appear. Then, after Day 30, a Spotty Bulbear will appear, making it similar to the Distant Spring from the first game. However, the Perplexing Pool has only 1 Spotty Bulbear whereas the Distant Spring has 6 of them. Treasures *Gherkin Gate *Impediment Scourge *Aquatic Mine *Fortified Delicacy *Onion Replica *Optical Illustration (NTSC) / Abstract Masterpiece (PAL) *Massage Girdle Caves *Citadel of Spiders *Glutton's Kitchen *Shower Room *Submerged Castle Enemies *Toady Bloyster x 1 *Shearwig × 11 (3 of them replace a Yellow Wollywog on Day 11) *Skitter Leaf × 5 *Wogpole × 5 (only once, disappear after you defeat them [[Shower Room] entrance]) *Withering Blowhog × 1 *Fiery Blowhog × 1 *Fiery Bulblax × 1 (only once, disappears after you defeat it) *Spotty Bulbear × 1 (after Day 30) *Dwarf Bulbear × 6 (appear after Day 10) *Yellow Wollywog × 6 (one of which is replaced by a trio of Shearwigs on Day 11) *Water Dumple × 7 *Swooping Snitchbug × 2 *Beady Long Legs × 1 (after Day 30) *Ravenous Whiskerpillar × 3 *Hermit Crawmad × 2 *Honeywisp × 3 *Mitite × ? Plants *Pellet Posy (Yellow Pellets disappear after being harvested) *Burgeoning Spiderwort x2 (One spicy, one bitter) Trivia *The Perplexing Pool was originally going to be called the Perplexing Spring. *While walking through the Overworld, translucent cicada calls can be heard. In the evening, they are replaced with evening cicadas . Gallery Madoi snap.jpg|An overhead view of the area File:BetaPerplexingPool.jpg|Wogpoles, a male sheargrub, Captain Olimar, Louie, and Blue Pikmin in a beta version of the Perplexing Pool level. The Shower Room can be seen ahead. File:Pikmin 2 perplexing pool.gif|A map of the Perplexing Pool. File:Makeup of Perplexing Pool.png|The pattern for The Distant Spring laid on a map of Perplexing Pool. Perplexing Pool.png|In the Piklopedia, the layout of the Perplexing Pool is slightly different. Pikmin 2 Perplexing Pool Wire-frame.png|The original wire-frame version of the Perplexing Pool. de:Mythische Quelle es:Arroyo Desconcertante Category:Pikmin areas Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Shower Room Category:Submerged Castle Category:Citadel of Spiders Category:Glutton's Kitchen